Shadekit
“Shadekit had discovered the tunnels and shown them to Swankit. He had played games with all the other kits lots of times, and his jokes always lightened situations.” – Swankit’s thoughts about Shadekit in The Beginning, Chapter 8 Shadekit is a dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. 'History' 'The Beginning' Shadekit is first seen with his brothers, Nightkit and Owlkit, asking Birdpaw and Squirrelpaw questions about hunting. When Birdpaw asks if they want to see how to stalk a mouse, he loudly exclaims, ‘yeah!’ After Amberpaw and Birdpaw argue, he walks away in disappointment with Nightkit and Owlkit. He is mentioned to be asleep with his brothers when Tawnyfur goes to the Clan meeting for Amberpaw, Scarpaw and Mudpaw’s warrior ceremonies. The next he is mentioned, Tawnyfur is herding him and his littermates outside to give Snowstreak more room. He is seen with Nightkit and Owlkit when talking to their father, Rocklegs. Swankit is amazed that she didn’t know Rocklegs was their father before then. He next appears talking to Cinderkit. When Swankit says that Moonkit annoyed her, he comments saying that Moonkit is always annoying. He says that it is the Gathering tonight, and he really wants to go but he doesn’t think kits are allowed. The next day, when the kits pester Clawfur to tell them about the Gathering, he comments afterwards saying ‘is that it?’ When Swankit asks if Birchstar, Fuzzypelt and Rainfur were all in the same litter, he says that they are. He is mentioned when Paleblaze says that Tawnyfur has taken her kits out into the forest. Just before Birdpaw rushes into camp, Shadekit is seen playing with Cinderkit and Owlkit near the camp entrance. When Birdpaw rushes in, he almost trips over Shadekit. He finds Swankit trying to sneak out during the night to find Indigo and her kit, Buck. He asks her what she is doing, and when she tells him ‘nothing’, he retorts saying that even a stupid ShiningClan cat could tell what she was up to. She tells him that she was trying to find the prisoners, and he shows her the tunnels. He leads her to the prisoner’s cave. After they find out Buck’s name and introduce themselves, Shadekit asks them how they know what ShiningClan is planning. When Indigo gives him her explanation, he scoffs that he knew there was a reason. Shadekit keeps visiting Indigo and Buck with Swankit. He shows her all the tunnel routes that he knows. He watches the meeting after the Gathering with Swankit, Cinderkit, Moonkit, Nightkit and Owlkit. He goes with Cinderkit, Moonkit and Swankit when they go and ask Indigo if she was threatened. He continued to visit Indigo and Buck with Swankit. When ShiningClan attack, he is seen with his brothers being bustled into a corner of the nursery by Tawnyfur. He meets eyes with Swankit and she realises he is going to try and join the battle. He darts out into the throng. Swankit sees him running past Russetclaw. Mossheart appears behind him, and Swankit tries to warn him but the fighting drowns her cry out. Mossheart pounces on Shadekit and rakes his claws down him. Squirrelpaw drags Mossheart off him. After Squirrelpaw is killed and Rocklegs starts fighting Mossheart, Swankit checks if Shadekit is OK. He is unconscious and bleeding. Swankit licks his fur. Wildtalon appears and takes Shadekit to Doveheart. Swankit sees his dead body that night. She mourns for him. 'Character Pictures' Shadekit.jpg|Kit 'Family' 'Members' Father: Rocklegs - Living Mother: Tawnyfur - Living Brothers: Nightkit - Living; Owlkit - Living Uncles: Runningheart - Living Aunts: Specklepelt - Living; Paleblaze - Living Cousins: Lionfoot - Living; Cinderkit - Living; Moonkit - Living; Swankit - Living Category:Characters Category:SettingClan Cats